


Shape of you

by sophmundane



Series: Malec Drabbles [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, Smut, The Morning After The Night Before, jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophmundane/pseuds/sophmundane
Summary: "When I'm with you, I almost feel mundane. It makes me wish we were mundanes, just normal people, living normal lives." Magnus smiled at Alec's words but he looked confused, not sure whether it was a compliment or not. Alec's job was to protect the mundane's in this world, but it didn't mean he liked them. Or wanted to be them.Alec wasn't sure how he'd feel when he woke up the morning after he gave his virginity to his warlock boyfriend Magnus Bane - but he knew he'd be sore. A coffee, a few kisses and an interruption from Simon and Jace before Alec is thrown back into Shadowhunting duties.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back again so soon! Here's a little drabble I wrote based off the morning of the night before Alec and Magnus finally get it on. This isn't set in 2x07, it is some time after (hence the Jimon scene) so I hope you all enjoy this Malec ft. Jimon drabble! 
> 
> I beta my own work, so apologies for any mistakes. A big, big thank you to dazed_daddario who writes my summaries!

**For once, Alec didn't wake up to his bedroom door being knocked or his alarm blaring through his ears.** He was awoken by the feeling of gentle fingers running through his hair. Alec half wanted to relish in the comforting feeling, the other half wanted to open his eyes and look at the beautiful man who's fingers were running through his hair.

The latter won.

Alec wasn't expecting to open his eyes to see Magnus's eyes pouring into his, but they were. Alec smiled gently before closing his eyes again shyly, as Magnus pressed his lips to his temple, leaving a single kiss on his skin. Magnus's expression had been imprinted into Alec's memory, his eyes filled with what Alec could only describe as love.

"Good morning Alexander," Magnus mumbled against Alec's skin before pulling away and Alec mumbled in protest at the loss of contact.

"Mmm," Alec's throat croaked as he rolled onto his side, leaning in to the crook of Magnus's neck, hiding his face. Magnus chuckled inwardly as he felt Alec's breath tickle his skin.

"Didn't do much sleeping?" Magnus's voice was playful and Alec stifled a laugh, wrapping his arms around Magnus's waist. The heat radiating between their bodies made Alec's heart flutter and Magnus's stomach do somersaults as Alec pressed his body as close as he could to Magnus's.

"I must've fallen straight asleep after. But I think I woke up an hour or two after and well," Alec paused to pepper Magnus's neck with tender kisses, causing that familiar feeling to rise in Magnus's stomach. "I couldn't stop thinking about it."

Magnus sighed a shaky breath, trying desperately hard to not let himself get worked up again. Last night was finally the night he and Alec did it. They had sex, they made love and most importantly, Magnus took Alec's virginity.

The sirens in the distance wailed almost in slow motion and Alec pulled Magnus closer to him, if that was even possible. He knew that there was no more space between them but he couldn't help it. He needed more. The heart of New York was never quiet, but Brooklyn was at 5 in the morning. The low roar of the vehicles rushing across the Brooklyn Bridge made a soothing sound as Alec opened one eye to look across the room to the window.

The view from Magnus's bedroom never got old. The sky was a deep navy blue as dawn approached, the window was washed with condensation, making the scenery of the famous Brooklyn Bridge blurry. But Alec could faintly make out the twinkling lights.

"What were you thinking about in the middle of the night?" Magnus raised his head, forcing Alec to move and look up at him. Alec sighed with a smile, which somewhat reassured Magnus.

"I don't know, a mixture of things." Alec spoke quietly and Magnus hated it when Alec was cryptic like this.

"You don't regret it, do you?" Magnus's expression changed as he sat up properly, a hand on Alec's chest protectively. Alec scoffed before stifling a chuckle.

"Magnus," Alec begun, in the tone of voice which made Magnus's insides go crazy. "Do you think I'd still be here if I regretted it?" Alec answered and Magnus shook his head hesitantly.

"The only place I wanna be right now," Alec leaned forward, his face inches from Magnus's. "Is here," Magnus sucked in a breath as Alec leaned closer, their noses brushing against each other. "With you."

Those few words were all it took for Magnus to dive in, to kiss Alec on the mouth, to kiss him so hard that he let out an involuntary whimper by accident. He was past caring, he'd already given everything he had to Alec last night and Alec answered him, mirroring his reaction with a throaty grunt.

The space between them suddenly became the biggest inconvenience. They moved fast in sync at first, grabbing hair, grabbing skin, grabbing sheets. But it soon became a controlled urgency as they tangled themselves up against each other again.

Magnus pressed Alec down into the sheets, which were now a mess and halfway on the floor of Magnus's bedroom from the night before. Magnus had craved to touch Alec for so long, to run his hands through his hair, cup his face, scratch his nails down his runed back, to be intimate with him. And since last night, he couldn't get enough.

They linked hands and Magnus held Alec's arms to the side of his head, softly pinning him down. As much as Alec thought this would end up being sexual, it wasn't at all. It was soft, slowed down now and filled with passion. Last night had been more than an experience for him, but Alec felt like this was more himself and Magnus exploring themselves.

Alec pulled away for not even a second to take a deep breath before diving back in, his head lifting to meet Magnus's lips. He focused on Magnus's top lip as Magnus sucked gently on Alec's lower lip. It drove them both wild. Now it had happened once, they couldn't get enough of each other.

"Mags, Magnus," Alec breathed out, his chest rising and falling rapidly as Magnus pulled away to trail kisses down Alec's jawline. Before Alec could speak again, Magnus's lips were on the Deflect rune on Alec's neck. He gasped, feeling the familiar pleasurable burning sensation as Magnus ran his tongue across the scar and over the bruise he left last night.

"You have no idea how much I want to, but I-I'm, y'know..." Alec trailed off, Magnus's head rising to look at Alec. Alec gestured towards his lower region and Magnus sighed, resting his forehead on Alec's chest with some force, causing a slapping sound.

"You're sore," Magnus winced, mad at himself for not thinking. "Sorry." Magnus said sympathetically and Alec grinned, a hand on the back of Magnus's neck to bring him back up to his level. Alec kissed Magnus sweetly, a smile playing on his lips.

"It's ok, I'll get used to it. And I'm most definitely not put off, don't worry." Alec smiled, his words full of confidence as Magnus lay his head on Alec's chest. His heart was thumping and Magnus drifted off into a light slumber again.

  
*

Magnus stirred as light streamed through the windows of his loft. He felt tired, but content with that. The previous night had made his fatigue worth it. Magnus rolled over gently, expecting to find Alec still next to him but his side of the bed was empty.

Magnus wanted to get up, but he didn't think he had the strength. He rubbed his eyes before realising he still had makeup on from last night. With a flick of his wrist and a click of his fingers, a poof of smoke came from his hand and his face was now makeup free. Perks of being a warlock come in handy when you're knackered.

Magnus could smell coffee, but he didn't think his legs would carry him after last night. He sighed, his chest heaving as he got up and looked around at the bedroom. Clothes were strewn across the floor, along with sheets and other various objects had been knocked to the floor. Magnus clicked both his fingers, sparks flew and immediately the floor was clean, the bed was made and the ornaments were back where they should be.

He clicked them again, dressing himself in a loose black tank top, matching with black baggy trousers, cuffed at the bottom. Another click, and Magnus was in the kitchen, eyeing up Alec who had his back to him. Dressed in nothing but a pair of tightly fitted black boxers, Magnus's mouth watered at the sight.

Alec turned around, holding 2 mugs of coffee and he looked startled when he saw Magnus standing there. "You caught me," Alec chimed, his grin sheepish. "Hope you don't mind, I thought we could use something to wake us up," Alec smiled, handing Magnus the mug in his left hand.

"If this was to become a regular occurrence, I certainly wouldn't mind. The most gorgeous shadowhunter bringing me coffee in the morning, not to mention half naked." Magnus teased and Alec blushed, chewing on his bottom lip nervously.

"I should probably put a shirt on, y'know, in case Simon or Jace-" Alec placed his mug on the kitchen counter quickly before trying to make tracks back to Magnus's bedroom, but Magnus stopped him, a hand on Alec's chest.

"Shh," Magnus cooed and Alec swallowed as Magnus placed a single finger to his lips. Using the other hand, he flicked his wrist and clicked his fingers and Alec was now wearing a dark khaki green button up shirt, a slight pattern on the shirt.

"I knew green was your colour, you should wear it more often," Magnus grinned at Alec who was now feeling a little less exposed. By impulse, Alec grabbed Magnus by the waist and kissed him hard. Magnus, who was impatiently flailing his right arm to try and find a countertop to place his coffee down on as Alec kissed him.

Alec moved quickly, sweeping Magnus off his feet expertly and up onto a counter of the kitchen. Magnus pulled Alec between his legs by his shirt as Magnus wrapped his legs around his waist. They stayed like that for a good 5 minutes at least, exploring each other's mouths, touching skin, pulling hair.

"Uh, um, I don't mean to interrupt but Jace needs-"

"Simon! Now is not the time!" Magnus broke off the kiss with a shout to the downworlder, who was peering out of his bedroom door. Alec didn't even hear Simon's voice and his cheeks flushed a furious shade of red. Simon gulped as Magnus raised his voice, his nervous disposition showing more than usual.

"Jace doesn't need anything, thank you, Simon. I found a towel, unfortunate for you but," Jace appeared from the bathroom in a towel, his hair dripping wet. His voice was playful, as he smirked at Simon who coughed to clear his throat, his eyes widening as he saw Jace.

Magnus gasped a little as he noticed 2 matching dots on Jace's skin, one set on his wrist, the other on his neck. They were red, swollen and looked sore. Alec soon clicked on too and gulped at the sight. Jace beamed, laughing to try and relieve the awkwardness.

"Shouldn't you use a healing rune on that?" Alec piped up to his parabatai, pointing to his own skin by his deflect rune. Magnus stared intently between both the shadowhunter and the vampire.

"Nah, the pain is a good kind of pain," Jace chuckled and Simon stared awkwardly at him. Alec chuckled and Magnus stifled a laugh by gulping down the coffee, which was made incredibly well by Alec.

"What? I was hungry, Jace offered!" Simon tried to defend himself but everyone in the room laughed.

"You keep telling yourself that, Lewis. You're into me," Jace teased and Simon looked like he was about to collapse, his skin paler than usual.

"I already told you man, you're not my type!" Simon protested but his breath was soon hitched as Jace swiftly moved closer to him.

"You keep telling yourself that," Jace swung the door open to the bedroom that he and Simon so conveniently shared. Jace pulled Simon away from the door with a yank, the door slammed and what sounded like a body being slammed against the door made a thud. Alec chuckled in disbelief.

"I never saw that coming," Alec laughed out loud and Magnus took this time to admire Alec. Doing something as simple as laughing, yet it brought Magnus warmth and joy.

"When you're as old as I am, nothing surprises you anymore," Magnus commented and Alec softly placed a kiss to his temple. Alec moved his lips to Magnus's and pecked his lips gently. Almost on cue, his phone rang and Alec cursed against Magnus's lips.

"Back to reality," Alec rolled his eyes as Magnus sighed from the loss of contact. Answering the phone, Alec listened intently to his mother's orders.

"Duty calls," Alec droned, his voice clearly full of annoyance. Magnus smiled half heartedly at the shadowhunter, who's eyes were filled with sadness. Magnus's fingers clicked and Alec felt a shift in his clothes. Looking down, he was now dressed in his usual shadowhunter attire. Black bomber jacket, a blue t-shirt, back trousers and black boots. Magnus had even remembered to put his thigh holster on.

Alec smiled gently as the gesture and kissed Magnus's cheek, almost as a thank you. Silence filled the room, apart from whatever muffled noises were coming from Jace and Simon's room, which they both tried to ignore.

"Whenever I'm like this, with you," Alec paused to hold hands with Magnus. "It makes me forget that I'm a shadowhunter, that you're a warlock." Alec looked up at Magnus who was still sat on the kitchen counter.

"When I'm with you, I almost feel mundane. It makes me wish we were mundanes, just normal people, living normal lives." Magnus smiled at Alec's words but he looked confused, not sure whether it was a compliment or not. Alec's job was to protect the mundane's in this world, but it didn't mean he liked them. Or wanted to be them. Being a shadowhunter is a gift, as is being a warlock. But Magnus understood and he had to agree, he felt the same.

Alec kissed Magnus on the lips one last time before turning around and leaving his loft to go kill some demons. Magnus smiled to himself, thinking about last night. Of course, Magnus worried for Alec - for all he knew, that could be the last time he ever sees Alec. But the hope of seeing him again and feeling the way he feels when Magnus is around Alec gets him through the day.

He quickly gulped down Alec's coffee, which he never got to drink before heading into the store cupboard to mix up a potion. Back to reality. Back to being a warlock. But Alec didn't leave his mind a single second until he was back at Magnus's loft that night.

Alec was safe again, under Magnus's protection and that was the only thing to give Magnus peace of mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! You made it to the end! Please make sure you're following me on twitter @bookwormalec. Please feel free to leave kudo's and (nice) comments :)


End file.
